esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Market
E-Sim has four types of markets that can be found under the "Market" menu: * Product market - Allows you to b''uy/sell everything you need (food, gifts, home and others)'' * Job market - Allows you to get a job by pressing "apply". * Monetary market - Allows you to sell or buy amounts of a currency or gold. * Companies market - Allows you to buy/sell companies. Product Market # Product - Type of product. # Seller - Person offering goods and their avatar. # Stock - How much of this product the seller is offering. # Price - Cost per piece. # Buy - Enter the amount of product you wish to buy. # By clicking this button you will buy the amount of products you entered in number. 5. # Country - Which country's market you wish to buy from. # Quality - The quality of the product you wish to buy (only for produced products, not raw products). Note: You have to travel to the country that you are buying goods from to use the market. That's to say, if you are in a region occupied by country X, you can only buy products from country X's market. If country Y is deleted from the map, you can't use country Y's market at all. Job Market # Country - Which country you wish to work in. # Economic Skill - The lowest economic skill needed. # Employer - Citizen owning the company looking for employees. # Company - The name and picture of the company looking for employees. # Product - Product produced by this company. # Minimal Skill - The minimum Economic skill you need to apply for the job. # Salary - The salary you get each day for working at this job. # Apply - Apply for the job by clicking the Apply button. Monetary Market Basics On the monetary market, any citizen is allowed to buy and sell currencies and gold.You can trade between any two currencies you like or between any currency and gold. The monetary market can also be a source of additional money, for those who know how to use it. 'Posting offers' Posting your offers is easy. All you have to do is to enter following information: * currency types * amount of money to put on sale * exchange ratio If someone buys your offer, you will get a special alert. 'Gold into Currency' There are two ways of doing it: * Post your own offer: On the right side of the page, you can post your offer. To sell gold, choose Gold as the offered currency and choose the local currency that you want to exchange as buy currency. Then offer as much gold as you want (as long as you have it) and enter the ratio. This way is more profitable but slow. To sell currency for gold, choose Local Currency as offered currency and choose Gold as buy currency. * Exchange with other users: On the left side of the page, you can see the other users' offers. Choose the currencies that you want to buy and sell. This way is usaully not done for a profit. But it's a fast way to exchange. 'Swapping currencies' You may swap between two currencies with one click. For example, you have chosen Gold as offered currency and TRY as buy currency. Click swap currency. Now you have chosen TRY as offered currency and Gold as buy currency. How to make profit from Monetary Market Between every currency, there is a spread. 'What is spread?' Spread means profit ratio for monetary traders. Making a profit by using spread (arbitrage) is a safe way. For example, you have 1 gold. You exchanged it for 70 CC¹. Then you put 70 CC for 0.017 Gold. Spread is: (70 * 0.017) - 1 = 0.19 Gold. Spread is 19% *'¹CC' - Country Currency 'Spread Trading' A good way to earn additional money is to use spread trading on the monetary market. To do so, just put simultaneous offer of buying gold and some local currency on monetary market (Of course you need to earn if people will use your offers!) This is the example on RSD 'Buy directly from someone or post offer?' * If you need to exchange currencies fast, it is advised to use someone's offer. You will exchange currencies at worse exchange ratio, but you will instantly get the transaction done * If you can wait a bit, it is advised to post your own offer. This way you will exchange currency at better exchange ratio Speculating Speculating is buying/selling large amounts of money and gold, and benefit from exchange ratio changes. It is very risky, especially if you buy currency which is frequently printed by the government. It is possible to make large losses using this method, and thus is generally used by those who can afford to lose large sums of money Companies For Sale # Company type- Select the type of company you are looking for. # Country- The country where you would like to buy a company. # Quality- The Quality of a company you are intending to buy. # Name- The name of the company. (Once you buy the company, the name can be changed.) # Product- The product the company produces, # Location- The region and country the company is located in. # Seller- The name of the person selling the company. # Price- The amount of gold the owner wants for the company. Category:Tutorials Category:Economy